Unexpected Love
by FeathersGlitterLambert
Summary: Thor had been lamenting the coming of this day. The day that he was to be married off for peace. However, he soon comes to realize that what started out as performing his duty will quickly morph into the greatest love he has ever known. **Product of an omegle chat. If you were the stranger, contact me for credit. Continuing the story on my own. Everything after chapter 2 is mine.**
1. Chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THOR, MARVEL COMICS, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS.*

Thor stood exactly where he'd been told to stand; to the right of his father's throne, looking immaculate and proud as ever. This was the day he was to meet his betrothed, a Jotun, some monstrous thing he was to be saddled to for the rest of his days. It wasn't fair, he thought, and it wasn't right for the crown prince to have to marry for peace. His jaw was clenched tight by the time it was announced that the party from Jotunheim had arrived, his eyes lowered. With any luck, the Jotun prince he was to marry was at least slightly less awful than the Frost Giants Thor had seen. With a sigh, he toyed with Mjolnir on his belt and waited for the party to finally arrive in the palace.

Loki fidgeted slightly in the strange clothes. For the sake of the Asgardian ceremony, they had requested that he wear their traditional clothing. His father also thought it best if he changed forms. Loki scowled at the memory of the conversation. The prince of Asgard knew that he was marrying a Jotun and Loki saw no point in arriving in an illusion. It was bad enough that he was the runt of his people, but to be forced into pale skin that shivered in the cold? It was nearly unbearable. After crossing the Bifrost, Loki's nerves won over his indignant mindset. He was about to be married off to someone he had never met and who most likely thought him a monster. Loki walked quickly next to his Father and the rest of the court, who were walking more slowly to accommodate for Loki's smaller form. Soon they arrived at the palace. Loki clenched his fists at his sides to make them stop shaking. Perhaps it would not be all that bad.

The Jotun party entered first, apart from the prince Thor was to marry and his father. Odin sat on his throne and Thor watched as the Asgardian court regarded the Frost Giants who entered with guarded suspicion. When the prince, clearly disguised to fit in with the Aesir, walked in, Thor could not have been more taken aback. The grim line his mouth had been set in turned into a hesitant, amused smile. The prince was pleasing; very pleasing to the eye, and Thor had a fleeting thought that perhaps this would not be the worst thing in the world. As they approached, he stood taller than before, squaring his shoulders and allowing an actual smile to grace his lips as Laufey and Odin greeted one another. With his father's permission at last, Thor descended the steps to approach the prince, Loki, and bowed before him, taking his hand gallantly and kissing his knuckles, looking up at him from there with shining blue eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Loki", he said warmly.

Loki was completely taken aback. This was not what he had been expecting at all. Resentment, anger, disappointment, cruelty, these were all things he had prepared himself for. But, kindness? Acceptance? Loki had no idea how to react. The man bowing before him was full of warmth. His eyes a brilliant blue that reminded Loki of the sky in Jotunheim, right before the sun set. He stood there silently for a minute before his tongue no longer felt that it was made of lead. He spared a glance towards his father who was eyeing him meaningfully. Loki took in a minuscule breath to calm himself. He gave the prince a small smile as he bowed his head in response. "The pleasure is all mine, Prince Thor," he said softly.

Standing straight again, Thor smiled brightly, releasing Loki's hand. Loki's voice was like silk; soft and smooth and Thor wanted to hear more of it immediately. At this point, as pleased as he was with Loki's Asgardian form, he had no doubt that as a smaller Jotun, the smallest he'd ever seen, and Loki was surely beautiful in his natural state as well. Standing beside his betrothed, Thor inclined his head towards his father and after several long minutes, he bid Laufey and his party to accompany the court into the dining hall to celebrate the new peace while the pair got to know one another. As the others left, Thor turned to Loki. "Would you care for a walk through the gardens?" he asked kindly, holding his arm out for Loki to take. "I would very much like to get to know you, and I'm sure you know nothing of me."

Loki looked at the arm Thor offered him and back up to Thor's face. Sparing another glance towards his father, Loki saw that him and the rest of the Jotun court were heading for the dining hall, without giving him a backwards glance. Loki scowled slightly. He was well aware of how his father saw him, but he could stand to show a little compassion. He gingerly accepted Thor's arm, unused to touching those who were not of his kind. Just a touch, and Loki could have frozen an entire person. Now, however, he was simply a normal Aesir. "I would like that very much." He answered, offering Thor a smile.

Leading Loki out into the sunshine, Thor found himself still smiling. It was still uncomfortable, Loki looking both very much like he didn't know what to do and displeased at being there in general, but Thor would try his best to make it better. "I hope you do not think me too forward", he said softly. "But I hope to learn all about you I can before our wedding. I know..." Thor attempted to be as compassionate as he could be, never being so talented with words. "I know our situation is not ideal, but I will do and be everything I can to ensure that you are happy here." He smiled brightly and laughed very softly. "Tell me, please. What pleases my future queen?"

Loki squinted into the sun, unused to its warmth. It felt good on his pale skin, however, and he found that he enjoyed it. As his eyes got used to the brighter light he looked around. It was so different than Jotunheim. Loki would miss it. Paying attention to Thor's words, he found that he was being given the opportunity to speak about himself. This did not happen often and he wasn't sure where to start. Debating with himself briefly, Loki decided to start with the basics. "I enjoy the color green," he began, glancing up at Thor, who was an inch or two taller than he. "My favorite time of the day is the few moments right before sunrise when the entire world is quiet. I love words, and books. I always have. I also have a talent for magic, though not for fighting." Loki paused here and looked at Thor, "What about yourself?"

Thor nearly laughed, or possibly cried. Though he was already warming to Loki, they could not have been more different. He did take in the vivid shade of green that painted Loki's eyes and smiled at the thought of the lovely green garment he could be gifted with, but didn't comment on that. "I have no talent with words, really, preferring actions over them. I am a warrior; not very well versed in magic, I'm afraid, though I would love to see you demonstrate yours. I would have to say my favorite time of day is either midday when it is the brightest or sunset, when the rainbow bridge is lit up against the water." He paused for a moment. "You know, we have an enormous library here. I would be happy to bring you there. I'm afraid I never quite used it to its potential."

Loki chuckled softly, "We are quite different aren't we?" He hoped it would not turn out to be bad thing. His face brightened at hearing about the library though. At least there would always be a place for him to escape, should things take a turn for the worst. Loki did not see that happening though. Thor was a bright person, full of warmth and kindness. As different as they were, he could not help but feel that they would get along. "You realize you are seeing my magic now?" he inquired, referring to his Aesir illusion, "Though a runt I may be, I am still a Jotun."

"Oh, yes", he said with a laugh. "Yes, I know. I was referring more to the magic that can be used in battle, or the tricks the mages used to show me when I was a child." He stopped near a large tree with pink flowers and led Loki to a bench beneath it, regarding his Asgardian form. "I must say, your illusion is a beautiful one", he said, reaching boldly out to brush the backs of his fingers along Loki's cheek. "But I would like to see the real you, if that is not too bold of me to say. I would see how you are meant to be, not what they told you to be for my benefit."

Loki felt his face grow hot, and knew that the pale skin was betraying his blush. He looked down at his hands, which were now fidgeting nervously. "I- I... Thank you." Loki stammered slightly, his silver tongue abandoning him. He looked back up to Thor's face, finding nothing but sincerity in his eyes. He thought back to his father's words, that he mustn't change back while he was in Asgard. However, they had not accounted for it being requested of him. Loki looked down at his hands again before raising his eyes to Thor's, "Would you like to see it now?"

That blush was quite possibly the most lovely and endearing thing Thor had ever seen. It was so different from the blushing of the maidens who flitted about him; there was a quiet dignity about it that he respected. "I would love to", he said earnestly, smiling warmly at Loki to encourage him, reaching up to brush Loki's hair behind his ear. "If you would not mind, of course."

Loki's face grew hotter and he yearned for the dark blue skin that would hide his embarrassment. He looked at Thor seriously, "You must promise not to touch me. I do not wish to hurt you." With that, Loki let the small concentration at the back of his mind slip away. Though he could not see it, he could feel his natural pigment seeping back into his skin, the designs of the Jotun appearing once more. He watched his hands, as the tip of his fingers darkened. He finally raised his eyes to look at Thor, knowing that they would be a deep red. Part of him was nervous and he watched Thor's face warily for any sign of repulsion.

As he'd suspected, Loki was an exception to the general rule. He was breathtaking; the patterns on his skin so tempting that Thor had to force his hands to stay still. He let his eyes wander in awe, taking in every bit of skin on display before licking his lips and looking into blood red eyes. He stared, his lips parted as he tried to find the right word to describe the being in front of him right now. "You are..." He floundered, let out a small, soft laugh. "Indescribable. Beautiful... Are you certain I cannot touch?"

Loki stared in shock for a moment. He floundered for a response. No one had ever called his Jotun form beautiful. He was too small for his people to find beauty in him, and peoples of the other realms simply saw him as another Frost Giant. But here was Thor, claiming he was beautiful and asking to touch. Loki raked through his mind for a way that it could be done. He was not sure why, but already he felt the immense desire to please Thor. Loki figured that if he performed a minute part of the transformation spell, that the freezing qualities of his skin might be disabled. "There may be a way." he said slowly, "Give me a moment." Loki closed his eyes and concentrated. He only wished to remove on property, and he focused solely on that. He believed he felt it working, and he opened his eyes. Looking around for something to test, Loki's eyes fell on the tree the stood next to them. He gingerly placed his finger on it, followed by his entire hand when there was no response. He placed his hands back in his lap, and looked at Thor. "You may... touch, if you would like."

Thor wasn't certain, but it looked like Loki was shocked as he could be that he would be called beautiful. Perhaps to have an Aesir speak in such a way was odd, but Thor would have assumed Loki would be treasured in Jotunheim as a rare beauty. Unable to take his eyes away from Loki at all, Thor smiled at the permission to touch. Happily inching closer, he reached out one hand, ghosting his fingertips over one of the lines trailing down Loki's jaw. His skin was cold, but not burning him, and Thor was bolder after a moment, tracing that one line down Loki's neck and to the collar of his tunic. When that line ended, he reached his other hand up and laced their fingers together, admiring the stark contrast between his golden skin and Loki's blue skin. Wanting to test just how cold that skin was, he pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Loki's knuckles, shivering from the cold, but loving it all the same. Sitting up straight again, he met Loki's eyes. "You are as lovely in your true form as you are in disguise", he murmured, reaching up again to trace Loki's lips with his thumb, his hand cupping Loki's jaw.

Loki shivered slightly from the feel of Thor's hands on his skin, and he knew it was not from the cold. Thor touched him with what felt like reverence. It was like nothing that Loki had ever experienced before. He looked down at their hands, as Thor laced them together. The sharp contrast between them was obvious, but Loki found a certain beauty in it. It almost looked as if the sun was shining against the night sky. He felt warm lips against his hand and he looked into Thor's eyes as he raised his head. Loki had no response to Thor's words. His eyes widened slightly, his lips parted in shock. He did not know what to do. Acting on instinct, he raised his free hand and placed it on the junction between Thor's neck and shoulder, admiring the look of his hand against Thor. He raised his eyes to Thor's once more, dark red meeting brilliant blue.

Smiling warmly at Loki, Thor leaned into the touch. Yes, they complimented each other quite well, he thought. They were so different, so incredibly opposite, but Thor was drawn to Loki in a way he could never have expected. He curled two fingers under Loki's chin and paused for a moment before brushing his thumb against Loki's lips to part them a little further. Glancing up to Loki's eyes for a moment, Thor leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a soft, gentle kiss, removing his hand and leaving their lips sealed together for a few long moments.

Loki froze for a moment before he felt his eyes flutter closed at the sensation. He pressed his lips more firmly against Thor's, his hand tightening in its hold. Thor and himself were complete opposites. They were as different as night and day, sun and rain. Despite this, Loki felt a connection to Thor that he never could have imagined. This was not what he had been prepared for when his father informed him of the impending marriage. Loki felt himself scooting closer to Thor's warmth and he could not think of one place he would rather be.

When the kiss did end, their lips sticking together for a moment like they didn't want to part, Thor could only look into Loki's eyes. He had no words to describe the feeling. They could have it all. Companionship, respect, mutual affection, even love. They could be happy together and Thor was elated because he'd already accepted that he would be stuck in a loveless marriage. Cupping Loki's cheek, he marveled at their luck and smiled warmly. "Forgive me", he murmured. "For I may be a fool or saying so, but I find I am also a fool for you already. If I were not to be yours by marriage, I would give you myself by choice."

Loki was elated by the words. He had worried that it was only he feeling the intensity of this connection. Quickly and quietly, Thor had entered his life, and now Loki was loath to think of being without him. He smiled at Thor, leaning into his hand slightly, "And I to you." he whispered. This was more than he could have ever asked for. They would make each other happy for many, many years. Loki smiled at the thought of a lifelong companion, partner, and lover. There was nothing more he could want.

Smiling brightly, Thor kissed Loki's lips again happily and took both his hands. "I am honored", he rumbled. Looking towards the main hall again, Thor knew that the meal had ended, that Loki's party would be leaving soon. "We must return", he sighed. "You will have to bid farewell to your father, and then I will show you to your rooms." They had prepared a smaller, separate chamber for Loki for the days leading up to the wedding. It was not improper for he and Thor to share chambers even before they were married, but it had been assumed that they would not want to. "Will

Loki thought for a moment, "Perhaps not, since you had requested it, but I doubt he would approve of me returning to the court in such a manner." He sighed softly, and re-concentrated his magic. He breathed in, and he felt the dark blue of his skin being sucked inward. He breathed out and felt the designs on his skin pop up further before flattening and disappearing. Looking up at Thor with eyes that he knew would now be bright green, he offered his hand. "Let us return." he said with a small smile.

Taking Loki's hand, Thor stood and led him back towards the court. Before they entered, he stooped down a little and pressed a sweet, fleeting kiss to Loki's pale cheek, stood straight and led him inside. As they entered, all eyes turned towards them, their fingers laced between them. Odin announced that Laufey and his party would be leaving and both Thor and Loki walked over. "I thank you for allowing Loki to enter my life", he said politely. "I will care for him for the rest of my days."

Laufey looked down at the prince from his towering height. His gaze was cold and calculating. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper, and his face devoid of emotion. "I trust that he will be satisfactory for the purpose that is required of him." Turning his head slightly to address Loki directly, Laufey said, "You were made to bring about this peace. Ensure that it remains." Loki stared back at his father, feeling the anger gather in the pit of his stomach. "Of course, father." Loki bit out between clenched teeth. He bowed his head in respect to his father and the rest of the court as well. "All is well, and so shall it remain."

Thor was careful not to frown at Laufey's dismissal, but he did feel his smile fall a bit. He glanced at Odin, who gave him a stern look, and kept quiet as Laufey addressed his son and departed with plain words of farewell to Odin. When the Jotuns had all left, Thor bowed to his father. "I will show Loki to his chambers now, father", he said politely. Odin gave him a nod of permission and Thor led Loki by the hand back out into the hall, trying to figure out whether to comment on Laufey's words. He decided against it, merely leading Loki to the small chambers prepared for him and releasing his hand with a kiss to his knuckles so he could look around. "These are to be your rooms before the wedding. I hope they are to your satisfaction."

Loki looked around the room he had entered. It looked comfortable and he would, of course, be satisfied with anything they had offered him, but a cursory glance around the room revealed that it was made for only one person to stay in. This news would have been a blessing beforehand, but now Loki was not so sure. He glanced back at Thor and spoke it what he hoped was a nonchalant tone, "Where will you be staying?"

"My chambers are down the hall', he said carefully, unsure of whether Loki was offended by the separate chambers or not. "We assumed that you would want the privacy of a single room, which is why we had this prepared. Obviously, I did not expect...well, you." He ran a hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly. "The chambers we will share after the wedding are already prepared as well, but we shall go there..." Thor lowered his eyes a little bashfully. "On the wedding night."

Loki's skin heated at the thought, and decided that perhaps separate rooms would be better for the time being. Despite the fact that his face was blazing, Loki looked at Thor, "This will be most satisfactory. Thank you for your generosity." He glanced out the window to find that the sky had grown dark, and he suddenly felt his fatigue crash down on him. "I think I should retire for the night," he said, smothering a yawn.

Thor nodded, admiring the blush that had risen on Loki's cheeks. He walked forward; tilting Loki's gaze up again with gentle fingers under his chin and smiled. "Sweet dreams, svass", he murmured, pressing their lips together again and lingering there a few moments before parting from him and quietly leaving, shutting the door behind him. From there, he walked down the hall to his own chambers, smiling the whole way.

Loki brushed his fingers against his lips, the sensation of Thor's mouth against his own lingering. He could feel the smile creeping onto his face and did nothing to stop it. He took off the heavy Asgardian armor and readied himself for bed. Letting go of his control, he allowed his Jotun form to come through once again. He saw no point in keeping the allusion as he slept. Although, he was sure to once more remove the deadly sting of his skin, in order to prevent any unfortunate accidents. Stripped down to only his leggings, Loki climbed into his new bed and quickly fell into a blissful sleep.

Thor slept soundly, snoring away with his limbs spread out on his bed and a contented smile on his face. He had a lovely, sweet fiancé in Loki, and he was looking forward to their wedding like he hadn't been able to convince himself to do before. In the morning, he bathed, carefully combing his hair and dressing in dark trousers and a blue tunic with an overcoat. No armor was needed today. When the hour was appropriate, he pulled his boots on and walked to Loki's chambers, knocking to see if he was awake yet.

Loki had shifted many times through the night. He could not decide if he was hot or cold. In the early hours of the morning his legs had become tangled in the sheets, which were caught just above his hips, exposing his top half to the morning air. Despite all this, Loki slept soundly, never noticing the difference. There was a knock at his door, but Loki did not hear. He curled in on himself slightly, as if to ensure that his sleep would not run away from him.

Because and only because Thor wanted to make certain Loki was alright, he peeked. He opened the door very slowly and poked his head inside to be certain that his queen-to-be was alright, staring for longer than was strictly necessary at the skin on display. He would not enter, but closed the door quietly behind him and found a handmaiden who he instructed to guide Loki to the dining hall when he woke. Leaving her there, Thor walked to the dining hall himself to break his fast, wondering if perhaps Loki might want to go horseback riding at some point today.

Perhaps only a quarter of an hour later, Loki awoke. He stretched his limbs until he heard a satisfying crack. He lowered his feet to the cool floor, and padded over to the small room attached to his own. Inside, as he expected, he found a washroom and he cleaned himself quickly before dressing in the much more simple clothes he found in the wardrobe in his room. He chose tan trousers and a dark green tunic that he fell in love with at first sight. Looking at his reflection, he was reminded that he was still in his Jotun form. Concentrating quickly, and performing the spell, he opened his eyes to find bright green staring back at him. Though he much preferred his natural state, Loki could not help but admit that this form had its upsides. A loud growl filled the room and Loki looked down at his stomach in surprise. It was then he remembered that he had not eaten since midday the day before. He exited his room quietly to find a handmaiden waiting for him, ready to escort him to the dining hall.

Thor was sitting amongst his friends, laughing his booming laugh as Volstagg did an impression of his father that Thor really should have been discouraging. When Loki entered and Thor spotted him out of the corner of his eye, he stood up immediately and beamed, thanking the handmaiden and kissing Loki's cheek as he led him over to the warriors. "My friends", he said cheerfully. "May I introduce you to my betrothed, and your future queen, Loki. Loki, my friends." He gestured to each in turn as he introduced them. "Volstagg", he began, the man in question inclining his head as he continued to eat. "Hogun..." He looked Loki over shrewdly, but inclined his head. "Fandral..." He moved to kiss Loki's hand until Thor gave him a look and he smiled instead. "And Lady Sif." Sif was the most worrisome. She glared daggers at Loki that did nothing to help the entirely insincere smile she gave him. Thor ignored her and sat Loki next to him, gesturing for him to take his fill of the food in front of them.

Loki could hear Thor laugh before he had even entered the room and he smiled to himself. Thor came to him immediately as he came in and he closed his eyes at the brief feel of Thor's lips on his cheek. He allowed himself to be led to the table and introduced to each other Thor's friends. Volstagg had a hearty appetite and Hogun seemed very quiet. Fandral was bound to be an interesting fellow. They all seemed very welcoming and he smiled at each of them in turn. All aside from Lady Sif. Loki could almost feel the daggers coming from her eyes as she glared. Though he was not usually one to gloat, Loki could not help but the small amount of smugness he felt. She was obviously infatuated with Thor and Loki's existence was ruining her chances. Loki sat between Thor and Hogun and looked at the food in front of him. It was marvelous, like nothing on Jotunheim. He was at a loss. "What would you recommend?" he inquired.

"I-" Volstagg cut right in at Loki's inquiry, silencing Thor, who just shook his head. "It is all exquisite", he said to Loki. "But I am partial to the grapes and citrus fruits, and the lightest colored cheese right there. The bread is also fantas-!" Thor stopped him with a laugh. "That is all, friend. I believe Loki will have time to try all your delicacies. Take it easy on him this morning." Shaking his head, Thor leaned closer to Loki to speak to him, though he spoke loud enough to tease Volstagg. "Pay him no heed. If there was an entire army of swine on this table, he would eat them."

Loki smothered a laugh into his hand, not wishing to offend anyone. However, he kept Volstagg's words in mind as he filled his plate with various fruits, cheeses, and breads. He chose a small red fruit covered in seeds first. He raised it to his lips and bit off the edge. His mouth filled with flavor. "It is delicious." he exclaimed, "I now understand why you eat with such gusto." he finished, addressing Volstagg. He had a feeling that he would get along well with him, especially if the trying of such delicious foods was involved.

Looking very proud indeed that his friends were already accepting Loki, Thor continued eating himself. Volstagg looked positively chuffed that Loki was speaking to him in such a way, though Fandral was the one who spoke next. "Our friend is quite lucky, to have been given such a pleasing bride", he remarked and Thor cleared his throat, giving Fandral a look. "Do not make me take you in the arena to remind you that your charms are not welcome, Fandral. Are there not enough maidens for you to charm?"

"Now, now," Fandral said in a placating voice, "I was only trying to be welcoming." Volstagg rolled his eyes and Hogun turned to look at him, "Stop trying." The table laughed heartily, all but Lady Sif. Loki could feel the ire rolling off of her in waves. He knew it would be best not to provoke her. However, who said he couldn't poke a little? "I would not mind seeing you in the arena, Thor," he said as he bumped his shoulder with the larger man, "I would like to see if your... abilities live up to the stories." He looked at Thor with a smile on his face and winked when the man caught his eye.

Surprised at the bold flirting, but loving it all the same, Thor smiled widely. "You shall see", he said somewhat suggestively, giving him a wink in return to the snickers and chuckles from the warriors around them, apart from Sif. As always, his friends took the opportunity to poke fun at him. "Oh, yes", Fandral teased. "Thor is quite magnificent in the /arena/, I have heard." Thor looked at him and shook his head disapprovingly, though he was laughing. He did have a reputation, and as the god of fertility...well, some of the reputation was deserved. They all stopped laughing, though, when Sif stood from the table abruptly and glared at Loki. "I would have him in the arena", she spat, turning her back and marching away, muttering under her breath as Thor glared after her.

The warriors watched as she stormed away, the mood of the table suddenly less light-hearted. Loki was surprised at how quickly Sif had lost her temper. Where he was one to manipulate with words, she was clearly one for hotheaded action. He filed this away in his mind. Loki replayed her words in his mind and turned to Thor in confusion, "What did she mean?"

Clearing his throat again, Thor sighed. "It was a threat", he said slowly, turning slightly to meet Loki's eyes. "She will not act on it, but I fear she will be rather cold towards you for...a time." He smiled comfortingly and brushed his fingers along Loki's cheek. He and Sif had never entered into a relationship, but it had always kind of been understood that when Thor was to take a queen, he would take her. That was before the truce with Jotunheim was laid on the table, and the decision was made that Thor would marry Loki.

"Well then," Loki said matter-of-factly, a small smile gracing his lips, "I will be sure not to provoke her." The table resumed the previous conversations, witty banter and teasing remarks being traded all around. Loki did his best to focus, but Sif seemed more hostile than he had originally thought. Not only that, but there had to be some kind of history between her and Thor for her to felt she was entitled to him in this way. He could feel himself getting lost in thought.

When Volstagg had finally finished eating, Thor praised him for it sarcastically and was immediately challenged to a round in the arena. He turned to Loki. "Would you like to come watch?", he asked excitedly. "And then later, we could go for a ride on horseback, or a walk together?" He smiled brightly, ignoring Fandral's slightly perverted comments about riding other things, and laughed softly. "It will not take long to best these three, I assure you."

Loki shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at Thor. "I would love to." He followed the warriors to a large open space. Along one wall, there were many weapons, shields, and various extra armor pieces that one could choose from. Along the adjacent wall, there were a few rows of seats for spectators to watch the warriors train. Loki listened to the clang of metal and the rush of air as weapons were wielded. Though not especially talented in many styles of fighting, Loki had always loved to watch and had become moderately skillful with the spear. However, he preferred his magic above all else.

Selecting a mace because his hammer was not allowed in practice matches, simply because it wouldn't be fair, Thor readied himself against Volstagg first. Their match was heated and tough, with both large men throwing powerful hits at one another. In the end, Thor bested Volstagg because of his speed, kicking the other warrior's legs out from under him and pinning him with a knee on his chest. The fight with Hogun went similarly, though Thor had to pay more attention, Hogun being faster than him. Thor was at his best in battle. Wild and fierce, his strength on display for all to see. In the very end, Thor pinned Hogun on his stomach, both arms held behind him, and between that and his match with Fandral, he smiled proudly at Loki.

Clapping at the victory, Loki gave Thor a wide smile. His talent was truly something to behold. Thor carefully watched his opponent while fighting, taking note of their strengths and weaknesses. He was a skilled strategist. He was amazingly strong and Loki found himself mesmerized. He was truly a great warrior. However, Loki couldn't help but have a little fun. "You are truly an amazing warrior, Thor. I am impressed." He let his praise sink in before he continued, "However, these are opponents you have faced before. I wonder how you would do against someone you had never seen fight. Me, perhaps?" He gave Thor a mischievous smile. Thor had expressed an interest in seeing his magic in battle and Loki was nothing if not a giver.

Thor raised his eyebrows, unsure of the protocol when one's future bride challenged them in a fight. Loki was strong, though. He could tell from the confidence he emitted when talking about his magic. Thor would give him a chance, and be careful not to harm him. "Hm... Well, I am not one to deny my bride anything he desires", he teased. Telling Fandral he'd have to wait for another day, Thor bid Loki enter the ring across from him. "I warn you, though. I shall not go easy on you, Loki." He still had his power over the weather, which he would use simply to impress Loki if need be.

Picking up a spear on his way in for good measure, Loki smirked, "Nor I on you." They circled each other for a few moments, sizing each other up and trying to get a feel for the other's movements. Loki made the first move. He ran at Thor's right side before suddenly switching to the left. Using his momentum, he stuck one end of the spear into the ground and made to spin on it and strike Thor in the back. Thor moved away just in time and Loki whizzed through the air past him, landing crouched on his feet. Thor came at Loki, who had assumed a fighting stance, but as soon as he got closer, Loki blurred and faded away. Thor heard a chuckle behind him and turned just in time to see Loki rushing at him again. He blocked Loki's hit and tried to return one of his own when suddenly a fog surrounded his eyes. He heard Loki laugh again, a sound of pure mirth. Thor stood still, using his other senses to his advantage before striking his hand out to his left. He felt his hand connect and a small "oomph". The fog dissipated and Thor looked around for Loki. He could not see him anywhere. Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation on his legs and looked down to see a snake curling around him. Thor dropped and unrolled in the opposite direction that the snake was wrapping itself around him, successful ridding him of its grip. Loki turned back then and they both stood locked in a stand still, panting and sweating, tired smiles on their faces. Suddenly Loki grabbed the spear that had fallen from the ground, jumped as if he had springs in his feet and stuck it in the ground once more to push off, his feet headed straight for Thor's head. Thor put out his hands in grab Loki when he got close enough, but instead of making contact, Loki simply blurred and sailed right through him. Thor turned around to see Loki on his other side. "Over here!" he turned again to see another Loki on his other side. Suddenly, he was completely surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of Lokis, all of them asking which was the real one. Thor focused hard before turning around to the one directly behind him and tackling him to the ground. "Got you."

It was a pleasure sparring with Loki. Thor knew that right away. The addition of the magic made Thor realize that he had to think a lot harder, focus even more than usual to account for the tricks and illusions. It was odd, but he could swear he felt himself falling in love right then and there with the only person to have ever given him a real challenge in the arena. As he loomed over Loki, pinning his wrists to the ground, Thor smiled tiredly, sweat breaking out on his forehead, his eyes nearly glowing from the heat of the battle, coupled with the excitement of getting to know Loki in a completely different light. If he could have, and if they had been married already, it was at this point that Thor would have thrown Loki over his shoulder and taken him back to their chambers to make love for hours on end, just mapping every single inch of his lover's body. As they were in a slightly different situation, he only bent, regardless of his friends watching, and brought their lips together in a deeper, more urgent, passionate kiss, their chests flush together on the ground of the arena, his heart pounding hard. It was enough to make Thor lose himself, and when he ended the kiss, he was panting even harder, looking down at Loki with dark, heated eyes as he finally released his wrists. "You are the most talented I've faced", he breathed in praise. "If there was any reason for me to be more honored to call you mine, this would be it."

Already red from exertion, Loki did not think it possible to become a deeper shade until that moment. His wrists immobile above his head, he stared into Thor's eyes, thrilled at the heat he found within them. His heart felt ready to burst out of his chest and he pressed himself against Thor as much as he could, opening himself up to the kiss. "You are even more amazing than I had ever imagined," Loki said, his eyes bright, "No one has ever found me on the first try before." He smiled, still panting slightly. Suddenly he heard whistles from across the arena. "Careful, Thor!" Fandral called, "I don't think you want all of us to see your lovely bride's deflowering, do you?" Volstagg and a few of the other warriors laughed good-naturedly.

"You have not even seen the lightening yet", he said excitedly. Laughing softly at Fandral's comment, Thor kept his eyes on Loki for a moment, his own cheeks heating up a little bit. Giving him another quick kiss on the lips, he shook his head. "Excuse me, won't you?" he asked calmly before jumping to his feet and chasing after Fandral as the other man ran and laughed. "I haven't put your face in the dirt yet, Fandral!" he boomed, finally catching up to him and tackling him to the ground, leaving him there once he begged for mercy and returning to Loki proudly. "Shall we bathe and spend the rest of the day without these hooligans?"

Loki laughed as he watched the two men tussle. He smiled at Thor as he returned, "That sounds like a wonderful idea." He took Thor's hand in his own and they left the arena together. As they left, he had the strangest sensation that someone was staring at him. When he turned around slightly, Loki spotted Sif staring from the stands, her face dark. Giving her a wave, Loki turned back around, content to forget about her.

Leading Loki back to his rooms, Thor beamed at him. "You are truly incredible", he said softly, duly impressed by Loki's fighting style, and his talent. He reached up, brushing some of the dirt out of Loki's hair, and bent to kiss him gently on the lips. "I will return once I am presentable, and then...I believe a horseback ride is in order. I would like to show you what beauty Asgard has to offer, if you would let me."

"Of course," Loki agreed, stretching slightly to offer Thor a kiss of his own. It was the first time Loki had initiated the kiss, and he felt his skin heat up once he realized it. Giving Thor a quick smile, he disappeared into his room to wash and change.

Smiling to himself, Thor returned to his chambers to bathe, making sure he was immaculate as ever, rubbing oil into his skin and brushing his hair carefully. Changing into a pair of black trousers and a red long sleeved tunic, he decided that now was as good a time as ever to present Loki with the ring he would wear as Thor's bride, of sorts. The ring was a family heirloom. It was finely crafted silver with intricate designs, including a very small carving of Mjolnir on the inside, adding recently along with Thor's name. Slipping it into his pocket, Thor pulled his boots back on and made his way back to Loki's room, knocking on the door once again.

Loki answered the door when Thor knocked. His hair was brushed, his skin was clean, and he had changed into dark trousers and another green tunic, though this one cut off at the shoulders and exposed more of his arms. He smiled when he saw Thor, his presence bringing him immediate happiness. "Red suits you," he said as they began walking together.

Thor smiled. "Thank you. Green suits you as well", he murmured. Leading Loki into the stables, Thor proudly directed him towards his horse, a fine white horse, already saddled for him. Beside him was a slightly smaller black mare, ready and saddled for Loki. "Her name is Aska", he said, moving to help Loki up on the horse. "She is yours."

Loki's eyes widened, "Mine?" He looked at the magnificent horse underneath him. She was beautiful; her entire body was black, save for the front right hoof, which was white. She had a long mane and a quick backwards glance told Loki that she had a long tail as well. He could feel the strength of the body beneath him. "She's perfect." he said, smiling at Thor, "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome", he said happily, admiring Loki on the back of his horse for a moment before mounting his own. He led them out in a slow trot, beginning a slightly faster pace as they moved across a large field behind the stables. The scenery was beautiful to Thor; his home, the places he grew up with. Soon, they passed a small lake with a view of the rainbow bridge in the background. He pointed out a few sights, brought Loki's attention to several animals they happened to come upon. Finally, they arrived in a small clearing, sunlight streaming through the tops of the trees around them, flowers blooming below. Thor dismounted and bid his horse stay before helping Loki off of Aska and gently pulling him to a big log on the side to sit down. "Do you feel at home yet?" he asked softly. "I mean to show you what Asgard has to offer."

Loki shifted himself closer to Thor, looking out at the beautiful land around him. It was so different from the ice-filled land he was used to, but there was nothing bad about it. It seemed to welcome him. "Oh Thor," he laughed softly, "I've felt at home since you took my hand when we first met." After speaking the words, Loki realized just how true they were. Thor had defied all his expectations and greeted him warmly, making him feel more welcome in a foreign palace than he ever had in his own. Loki took one of Thor's hands in his own, and smiled at him, his eyes bright,

Thor had to smile at that; a big, warm smile that he could only describe as incandescently happy. Squeezing Loki's hand lightly, he took a breath and met his eyes. "Soon", he began. "Soon you will become my partner, my companion...my lover for the rest of our days. I welcome this, and I could not be happier that fate has smiled upon us in granting each of us such a one to love." Pulling the ring out of his pocket, he slipped it onto Loki's left ring finger. "So you may always know who it is that belongs to you."

Lifting his hand to inspect the ring, Loki's mouth dropped. It was exquisite. The silver metal glinted in the sunlight, and he could see the intricate carvings. "Before I met you," Loki began, "I had never been at a loss for words. Now I barely have the power to speak." He touched the ring gently, feeling its warmth from Thor's pocket against his fingers. He wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," he whispered into Thor's ear, "I have never received a more beautiful gift. I will treasure it almost as much as I treasure you."

Wrapping strong arms around Loki's waist, Thor smiled. "It's beauty is naught in comparison to the one who wears it", he murmured, kissing Loki's temple. He almost couldn't believe that he was this happy, after so many weeks of dreading his impending marriage. Holding Loki close to him, Thor wondered how he'd ever been able to live without him. It felt like he was whole for the first time in his life, even though it had never felt like anything was missing.

Loki felt his face heat at the kind words and he buried his face in Thor's neck. He was not used to receiving such compliments, but he hoped that he would soon learn to control his blush. He breathed in through his nose, inhaling Thor's scent as a result. He smelled like the oils he used from washing, along with something slightly metallic or electrical, like the air right before lightning strikes, and something that was entirely natural. He never wanted to be without him again. Following his instincts, Loki pressed a small kiss to Thor's neck.

Thor smiled to himself at Loki's reaction, able to feel the heat coming off his cheeks on his neck. He loved that blush already, and he wanted to see it, but he allowed Loki to nuzzle into his neck, and he smiled even wider at the little kiss. He pulled back slightly, admiring the pink dusting Loki's cheeks. Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss to one of Loki's cheeks, then the other. "Beautiful", he whispered, sealing their lips together in another long kiss, sucking Loki's bottom lip between his own and tilting his head to deepen it.

Loki gasped slightly at the sensation before allowing Thor to shift his head. He tightened his hold around Thor's neck and shifted closer, almost on into his lap. He opened himself up to Thor, following his lead, allowing him to control the kiss.

He could have stayed there forever, just kissing Loki. His hands moved lower, resting on either side of Loki's narrow waist as he encouraged Loki to part his lips, Thor's tongue slipping into Loki's mouth to taste him. If possible, he pressed closer, affording them the most contact he possibly could.

Getting bolder, Loki broke off the kiss to shift up and place himself in Thor's lap. He looked at him questioningly, ensuring that it was okay before resuming the kiss. He felt Thor's tongue slip inside his mouth and let him have free reign. It was the most amazing feeling, being this close to Thor, kissing him, holding him. Loki never wanted it to stop.

Having Loki on his lap was even better, because Thor could encircle his waist completely and drag him as close as possible. The kiss was perfect, soft, but needy and deep at the same time. Thor nipped gently at Loki's lower lip, coaxing it to swell and redden slightly before pulling out of the kiss, pressing a trail of warm kisses to Loki's jaw before claiming his lips yet again.

Loki felt a small moan slip past his lips, barely more than a whisper. He felt himself shifting impossibly closer, pressing almost his entire body against Thor. Taking charge slightly, Loki invaded Thor's mouth when he reclaimed his lips, wishing to taste and explore. His hands traveled up from where they gripped each other around Thor's neck to tangle and grip themselves in his hair.

Pressing back into Loki's eager mouth, Thor allowed him the control, deciding that easing his thumbs in small circles on Loki's hips over his tunic was distracting enough. Allowing Loki to explore his mouth, Thor let his own small groan pass his lips, the hands in his hair entirely welcomed.

Loki's control of the kiss slipped and he gasped at the feel of Thor's thumbs rubbing circles into his hips. His grip in Thor's hair tightened and he broke the kiss with a breathy moan, his forehead resting against Thor's.

Oh, those sounds. Thor was panting already, still rubbing small circles just over Loki's hipbones, when he decided that he wanted to hear just a little more. He lifted one hand off his hip and cupped Loki's jaw, bending his head to press lingering, open mouthed kisses to his neck, trailing down to his collarbone and pressing his lips harder there. He sucked hard enough for Loki to feel it, but not hard enough to leave a mark, already aware it would be difficult to stop.

Loki knew that he should feel embarrassed at the noises that he was letting out, but in the moment he couldn't find it in him to care. Another moan escaped his lips, this one louder than the last, more pronounced, as he felt lips trailing down his neck. "Thor." he whispered, gripping his hair even more tightly when he began to suck at his collarbone. Loki shifted his hips closer to Thor.

This was a recipe for trouble, Thor was sure of it. He meant to wait until the wedding night for all this, but Loki's moans were driving him crazy, and when his hips shifted, Thor moaned against Loki's skin. Putting both hands back on Loki's hips, he pushed his own hips up a little bit, and groaned, resuming the kisses to Loki's neck and shoulder as a means of distracting himself.

Loki's mouth dropped at the feel of Thor pressing his hips up against his own. He tried to smother the sounds, resulting in a whimper. Feeling Thor moan against him was... amazing. Loki wanted to feel it again. Shifting his hands to brace himself against Thor's shoulders, Loki rolled his hips downward, groaning at the feeling. "Thor."

Thor let out a low groan, gripping Loki's hips and grinding back up against him in response. His body, eager as always, had already responded, and he was certain Loki could feel him through the thin fabric of his trousers. "Loki...", he murmured, letting out another breathy moan as he sealed their lips again, catching Loki's next moan.

Loki could feel Thor's response, and his own body responded in kind. Pressing down again, he reveled in the friction is created. He let out another moan only to have it disappear into Thor's mouth, which now covered his own. He kissed him back eagerly, biting at Thor's bottom lip. He could feel the tight grip of hands on his hips and ground his hips down again.

Moaning into Loki's mouth, Thor gripped his hips tight enough to provide constant friction for the both of them, rolling his hips up with ease, Loki's weight entirely and easily supported by his hands and hips. Breaking the kiss, Thor met Loki's eyes for a moment before slipping his hands under Loki's tunic to rest on bare skin as he continued to grind his hips up.

Loki started at the feel of Thor's warm skin against his own. Somewhere in his mind decided that it was unfair that only Thor got to touch his skin. So to even things out, Loki slid his hands down Thor's chest and underneath his tunic, feeling the sculpted abdomen beneath his fingers.

Loki's hands on him were entirely welcomed, the movements of his hips sending ripples through his muscles, his chest heaving from the pressure of his pants and the friction from the movement. Sliding his big hands up the smooth skin of Loki's back, Thor dragged him closer.

Loki's hands traveled up Thor's chest from underneath, sliding the tunic up as he went, slowly revealing Thor's toned torso. Loki got even closer to Thor, his hips moving in a near-constant rhythm. He moaned softly at the feeling of Thor's large hands on his back and pressed into the touch.

There was nothing wrong with this, he told himself as breathy pants escaped his lips. He let go of Loki for one reason and one reason only, to remove his tunic, tossing it to the side before pulling Loki's off and doing the same. As Loki's hands slid over his skin, Thor bent and pressed kisses to Loki's chest, brushing his lips over one nipple, then the other.

Part of his rational mind tried to fight to the forefront, to tell him that there was still a wedding to perform, but these thoughts were soon pushed to the back of Loki's attention. He felt Thor release him and watched as he removed his tunic, and cooperated when Thor helped him in removing his own. A choked moan escaped Loki's lips when Thor's mouth brushed over his nipples. He gripped Thor tighter, his nails most likely leaving marks.

Let the marks be left. Thor would go no further than this. Loki would be slightly less pure perhaps, but not breached until the wedding night. He wanted it to be special, after all, and in the woods was not special. Taking the hint, however, he sealed his lips over one nipple, sucking softly, rolling the other between his fingers as Loki clung to him. Soon, he'd have to switch positions if they intended to get more out of the unbelievably good friction between them.

Loki let out a load moan. He almost immediately turned bright red and tried to silence the next one that rose up by biting into his hand. "Th-Thor. More." Loki stammered. He wanted more. He didn't know exactly what it was he was asking for but he knew that he wanted it. He rolled his hips down hard, craving the feel of Thor against him. "More." he breathed out.

Thor raised his head and stood, wrapping Loki's legs around his waist and easily supporting him with two hands on his thighs. Finding a soft spot on the grass, Thor fell to his knees and laid Loki down on his back, situating himself between his legs. Letting his forehead rest on Loki's shoulder, Thor rolled his hips down against Loki and groaned, thrusting against him just a little harder than before.

Loki's mouth dropped open and he let out a broken moan. His hands buried themselves in Thor's hair, pressing his head against his shoulder. Thor made to grind down again, and Loki met him halfway, rolling his hips up, pressing against Thor with as much strength as he could. This was definitely what he'd been asking for.

If Thor could keep Loki moaning like that, he would consider himself successful in every aspect of his life. Honestly, he'd never heard such a lovely sound. Panting slightly, he pushed down, thrusting his hips forward and down against Loki, raising his head to meet Loki's eyes and press their lips together in a series of wet, sloppy kisses broken by moans and soft gasps from the friction.

Loki could feel the coil of heat growing tighter inside him. At this pace, he wasn't going to hold out very much longer. Loki gripped Thor's back, his nails digging in again. "Th-Thor, I-I I'm g-going to-" his words were broken by a moan as Thor pressed hard against him again. His head hit the soft ground beneath him and he arched his back, his eyes shut tight. "Thor."

Watching Loki find his release was something that Thor knew he'd never get tired of. He pushed against him again, feeling the wetness beneath Loki's trousers, and within moments he was groaning more loudly than before, resting his head in Loki's shoulder as he felt himself release as well. "Loki..." he groaned, his voice breaking from the heavy release, his hips moving weakly through it. "Oh..." Panting, he raised his head after a moment to look at Loki, all flushed and sated beneath him, and pressed their lips together again in what could only be described as a loving, nearly worshiping kiss.

Loki responded to the kiss, attempting to convey all his feelings of love into it. Thor felt heavy on top of him, but it was a good weight, comfortable and warm. The way Thor touched him, gently yet eagerly. He felt treasured. He could only hope that Thor understood Loki's feelings of love as well. The kiss slowly turned languid as they both came down from their excitement.

Thor was in a state of perfect contentment. He waited a good long while before moving his weight off of Loki, landing on the grass beside him, nearly laughing at the wet spots on both their trousers. "Perhaps it is too early", he mused, looking up at the sky before turning his eyes to Loki. "But I cannot say it any more directly than just to say I love you." Thor was not one to mince words; he was earnest and honest, saying what he felt in the most plain manner he could, lest his meaning be confused.

Loki scooted himself closer to Thor, as a smile spread itself across his face. "Well I should hope you do," he teased. Loki curled him self into Thor's side, leaning his head on his shoulder. Perhaps it was too soon. They had not known each other for very long. But Loki could not bring himself to care about such things. He had never felt a connection like this with anyone else. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. He could find almost no words to adequately express his feelings. "I love you too," he whispered.

Comforted by Loki's words, Thor wrapped one arm around Loki's shoulders to keep him close as they lay together, looking up at the sky. Thor bent to kiss Loki's hair, tracing his fingers up the smooth line of his lover's back. It was really too good to be true. All that mattered was Loki, and that was just fine with Thor. He was perfectly happy to stay like that until it got too dark to stay out any longer.

Loki felt his eyes drifting closed. He fought to stay awake, to share this perfect moment with Thor, but he was fighting a losing battle. Loki fell asleep, the sky turning dark overhead, Thor's fingers caressing his back, and a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Okay guys! This is the second half of the Omegle collaboration that the stranger and me did! I wasn't sure if I was going to post it but the first part got a really good response so I figured I would. Now unfortunately, the person I was working with hasn't contacted me for a while now. Depending on the reaction to this half, I may try to continue the story on my own so if you notice any writing changes, it's because it's only me now. Okay so towards the end area, there are mentions of possible future mpreg, but I honestly don't really like mpreg so I'm still debating with myself on that one. Okay, I'll talk more at the end. ENJOY! ***END AUTHOR'S NOTE***

*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THOR, MARVEL COMICS, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS.*

Trotting back to the stables, Thor smiled down at Loki. He liked having him against his chest. Once they made it back, he quieted the stable boy with a finger to his lips and dismounted, pulling Loki into his arms. He walked to the palace with Loki cradled against his chest, past the guards who knew better than to look and into Loki's chambers. The bed, built for one, was made and tidy, and Thor set Loki down on it, pulling the furs around him to keep him warm. "Sweet dreams", he whispered, giving Loki a kiss on the forehead.

Loki groggily registered someone placing him on his bed. He knew it must be Thor. He reached out blindly and tiredly. "Stay." he murmured.

Thor smiled softly, regarding the rather small bed. "Yes, alright", he murmured, carefully crawling into the bed and pulling Loki so he was half on top of Thor. Stroking Loki's hair, Thor closed his eyes and sighed happily.

Sunlight filtered in through the window and landed on Loki's face. He scrunched his eyes closed tighter and in effort to rid himself of the disturbance. Finding that there were no results. He blinked his eyes open quickly shielding his face from the sun with his hand. Suddenly, he realized that his mattress was a lot firmer than before. Looking down, he saw that he was using Thor as a pillow. He smiled to himself and watched Thor's stomach rise and fall as he slept. Loki ran his fingers across Thor's jaw line, his eyelashes, his forehead, his lips before he finally leaned forward and kissed the tip of Thor's nose.

Grumbling in his sleep, Thor turned in response to the touches, instinctively tightening his arms around the body next to him. He sighed under the kiss; blinking bright eyes open to look down at Loki, smiling a slow, lazy smile. "'Morning", he rumbled, his voice thick and rough with sleep as he bent slightly to press a soft kiss to Loki's lips.

Loki's eyes closed at the kiss. He sighed happily before opening his eyes again. "Good morning." He bit back a laugh as more light filtered into the room and Thor's bed hair was illuminated from behind, highlighting every wild golden lock that was out of place.

Thor yawned, stretching his arms high over his head and running a hand through his tangled, always messy hair. He saw Loki trying not to laugh and had to smile, flipping them playfully and tickling Loki under his ribs. "What's so funny?" he teased.

Loki let out a squeal as Thor began tickling his underneath his ribs. It was one of the only places he was ticklish. He could barely breathe between laughs, let alone talk, but somehow he managed to choke out the words, "Y-yo-your ha-ha-ha-irrrrr."

Smiling even wider, Thor braced himself on his knees and used both hands to tickle Loki a while longer before letting up so he could breathe. "My hair, hm?" he asked teasingly, pressing little kisses to Loki's cheeks.

Loki panted as he regained his ability to breathe again. "Yes." he said during an exhale, "It's. Hilarious." It took a few more moments for him to be able to talk normally. "You look like a lion."

Scowling playfully down at Loki, Thor ruffled his own hair with both hands. "A lion", he repeated, clearly amused. "That's something I've never been told before." He laughed softly and fell back on the bed, aware that if he fell any harder, the thing might break.

"Really?" Loki asked in disbelief, "With all that hair, your amazing strength, and that roaring voice of yours? And no one has ever called you a lion?" Loki felt the bed shake and strain as Thor fell back. Loki stretched his hands up towards the ceiling and arched his back until he felt a satisfying crack. "Impossible." he decided, looking at Thor with a smile.

"An animal, I've been called", he mused, scratching his beard as he thought about it. "But I am rather lion-ish, aren't I?" He turned, observed Loki stretching and laughed softly. "You do realize you're very much like a cat as well. A smaller domestic cat", he teased, pressing a playful kiss to Loki's cheek.

"A domestic cat? Never!" Loki proclaimed, "I'm much too wild for that." He gave Thor a mischievous grin.

Thor raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?" he asked, trying to contain his laughter. "Perhaps a panther, then. Or a jaguar. A very...cute...jaguar."

"Cute!?" Loki exclaimed, mock offended. He pounced on Thor, pushing his shoulders down and straddling his waist. "I am not cute! I am fearsome! A formidable enemy!"

Looking up at Loki, Thor tilted his head to the side, settling his hands on Loki's thighs. "Oh, yes", he teased. "Absolutely. I'm shaking with fear before you, I swear."

Loki bristled at the sarcasm. Slowly he let his Aesir form slip away and give way to his Jotun form, making sure to keep the stinging freeze out of his skin. "Are you afraid now?"

Thor was spellbound at the figure currently straddling him. He hoped Loki wasn't truly taking offense to his teasing, and as he smoothed his hands over Loki's thighs, he stared up at him. "No", he murmured. "No, I'm far too in awe to be afraid."

Loki paused, his minute irritation melting away. He leaned down to Thor's ear, still bracing himself on his shoulders. "Maybe you should be," he whispered, giving Thor's ear a quick bite.

The little bite made Thor take in a shaky breath, but he recovered quickly. He could have flipped them easily, and he wanted to, but he decided to give Loki leave to have control over him for now. "And why would that be?" he asked softly. "It is not like me to be afraid."

"I can be very scary." Loki whispered, trailing small bites down Thor's neck, before following the trail back up to Thor's ear, soothing them with his tongue as he simultaneously pushed Thor's tunic up. "And vicious." He lightly scratched his nails down Thor's torso. "And unpredictable." He slid down Thor's body, kissing various places as he went before placing a kiss right where his trousers began. "And mean." He rolled off of Thor and got out of the bed, turning around to stick out his tongue before skipping out of the room.

Scary, vicious, unpredictable and mean. Thor watched Loki skip off towards his bathing room with a slightly confused smile on his face. Loki was not scary, and he certainly hadn't been mean, though Thor supposed vicious and unpredictable were things a lot of people could be. Sitting up slowly, the only word that entered his mind was 'tease', but he suspected Loki would not take kindly to that. Attempting to fix his hair, Thor leaned against the wall and laughed to himself. "Shall I return to escort you to breakfast?" he called after Loki. "Once I am clean and less wild-looking?"

Loki scrubbed himself quickly, waiting until he came out, a towel wrapped around his waist, to answer. "I suppose if you must." Loki said. His exaggerated sighs and the smile on his face, making it obvious that he was teasing. He went and opened his wardrobe, trying to decide which he liked best for that day.

Before Thor left, he wrapped his arms around Loki's waist from behind. He could tease too. "You know, I may not be scary and unpredictable", he mused, pressing a kiss to Loki's neck. "But I am things all my own; bold, and up front." He turned Loki quickly, dipping him very low and sealing their lips together in a long, breathtaking, deep kiss. When they parted, he smirked, righted Loki and sauntered out of the room.

Loki stood there for a moment, blinking. He raised his hand to his lips, but realized what he was doing and he his shook his head, trying to focus. Smiling he reached into his wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue tunic and dark leggings. He dressed and looked at his reflection. He stared for a moment before laughing out loud. His skin almost matched the color of the tunic.

Returning to his chambers, Thor sighed at his reflection. Loki was right; he did look like a lion. After he bathed quickly and pulled on dark trousers and a brown tunic, he sat down to slowly work the tangles out of his hair. Eventually, after several improper swear words and a lot of patience he didn't have, his hair was untangled and he returned to Loki's chambers, knocking politely before poking his head in the door. "Ready?"

Loki was just catching his breath again when Thor returned. "Just give me a moment." he chuckled. He breathed slowly a few times before he was calm enough, and he switched forms. He turned to Thor with bright green eyes. "Ready."

Taking Loki's arm, he smiled and led him down to the dining hall, once again heading towards the warriors to break their fast. Before they could get there, however, they were accosted by Frigga, who had flitted up to Loki and tugged him away from Thor so they could discuss a few things about the wedding. Thor began to protest, but was silenced immediately by a small glare from his mother and raised his hands in surrender, sitting next to Fandral as the teasing began immediately.

Loki started at Frigga's appearance. She seemingly came out of nowhere. Before he knew it, Loki was being tugged away from Thor to discuss the wedding. He threw a glance back at Thor who had raised his hands in defeat. Loki scowled at him. "Now Loki, dear," Frigga was saying, "These are things I really need to discuss with you, as I want to try to incorporate both the Asgardian ceremony and the Jotun traditions..." she said before launching into an endless conversation about the littlest details. Loki offered his opinion where it was necessary and filled in blank spaces where Frigga did not know what would happen were it a full Jotunheim wedding. All the while he kept glancing over at Thor. Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Frigga was speaking quickly, staring intently at the fabric samples she had brought over for the tablecloth, so Loki figured it was safe to look around. Turning his head slightly, he found Sif staring at him again. He shivered slightly, and turned his attention back to Frigga.

Thor spent his time glancing between his friends and his mother sitting with Loki. They noticed, of course, as he ate slowly so Loki would have time to catch up, and asked him if they weren't pretty enough to satisfy him. Fandral earned himself a glare for that one, but Thor's attention was drawn to Sif immediately afterwards, and the poison in her eyes, which were focused on Loki. All of a sudden, he wasn't so sure that she wouldn't act on her stupid, ridiculous jealousy.

"Well, I think that's as long as I should keep you for now." Frigga said, waving the samples away. "Go on and enjoy your breakfast Loki dear," she said with a smile. Loki smiled back at her and bowed his head respectfully. "Now, now. You're my future son. No need for that." Loki's smile grew even wider. He had never had a motherly figure in his life before. He liked how it felt. He made his way over to the table where Thor and his friends were seated, giving Sif a wide berth. "Good morning everyone." he said as he sat down next to Thor and began filling his plate.

The warriors all greeted Loki very kindly; Volstagg with a bright greeting and a full mouth, Hogun with a quiet, respectful nod and Fandral with a charming smile that Thor hit him on the back of the head for. Sif, however, gave a snort of clear derision and focused on her food. Thor frowned deeply, wondering what he was supposed to do about this, and subtly pulled Loki closer to him.

Loki shifted over when he felt Thor pull him slightly. He looked up to see a frown on Thor's face. He picked up a small grape and threw it so it bounced off Thor's cheek. "No frowning." he commanded before popping the next grape in his mouth.

Thor looked to Loki and scowled a little, pressing a big, sloppy, wet kiss to Loki's cheek in retaliation. He would either have to have words with Sif or make sure to keep Loki and Sif apart. Either way, he had a bad feeling about this particular problem in general. "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Your mother is determined to fuse the two ceremonies. I'm not sure how she's going to manage that. I mean many parts are very similar but I have a feeling that in your ceremonies, the couple isn't requested to symbolically encase their clasped hands in ice." Loki said as he continued to eat. He could almost see the dark cloud around Sif getting bigger. "She also seems to think that I should spend half of the ceremony as an Aesir and the other half as a Jotun."

He had to laugh at that. His mother was indeed rather enthusiastic about the wedding, even before it was so clear that Thor and Loki would truly get along. "Ah, no", he said softly. "Nothing like that. Rings, and some blessings, as well as the bride and groom being led to the bed chamber by a procession of lit torches. No ice involved, and if you don't want to do that, you don't have to. She won't bite, I promise."

"Oh really?" Loki raised his eyebrows, a smile creeping onto his face, "Is that why you abandoned me into her clutches and ran away with your tail between your legs?"

Thor scowled. "I didn't say she wouldn't bite /me/", he grumbled, shaking his head. "She's just very excited. She has been for several weeks now, but she will see reason. From you, not so much from me."

Loki chuckled at Thor's scowl. He pushed a finger against the wrinkles in his forehead to straighten them out. "I'm sure," he agreed. Suddenly there was a loud cough from the opposite side of the table. Fandral looked at them with a large grin on his face, "If you two are done shamelessly flirting, perhaps we could get on with our day?" Volstagg chuckled deeply and the corner of Hogun's mouth twitched. "Disgusting." Sif growled under her breath.

He could bear the warriors teasing, as it was warm and well founded. Sif, however, spoke from hatred. "Do not think me incapable of barring you from this table", he said in a low growl in Sif's direction, the warriors quieting. "I can, and I will if this behavior continues."

Sif looked taken aback, as if she had not expect Thor to get angry with her. She rose from the table with a loud clatter. "Fine." she said, "Protect your little Jotun whore." Loki did not wait for Thor to respond. He slapped a hand over Thor's mouth and stood. Loki could fight his own battles. "Lady Sif." he said, his eyes down as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. He spoke very calmly, his voice cold and dismissive. "Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time," he began, "there was a Lady warrior named Sif," Loki paused here for a moment and stood, looking Sif in the eye, "Now Sif was beautiful. She was also strong. All the other maidens admired her. However, they were also jealous. She was to marry the crowned prince, Thor," Loki paused again, walking along the table and running his hand on the side until he came to a stop behind Thor, "Thor was handsome, strong, and kind. The entire kingdom loved him, as did Lady Sif. But then, a prince from a faraway land came. His name was Loki. Now in order to bring peace to both of their kingdoms, Thor and Loki agreed to marry. They found that they were quite compatible and lived happily ever after," he pressed a kiss to Thor's cheek out of spite, "Lady Sif, however, stewed in her anger and bitterness and turned into an ugly hag whom no one ever married," Loki walked toward Sif, getting closer with every word, "Do you understand? We do not live in fairytales, do we Lady Sif? The beautiful maiden does not always get her prince, and you will not get yours. Once, I was not here and everyone assumed you would marry Thor. You were in line for a throne and for an amazing marriage. That was all well and good, but that is no longer the case. I suggest you come to terms with this fact before you make an even further fool of yourself. Imagine what they must be saying now. How immature Thor's once upon a time wife is," Loki stopped only inches from Sif's face, his eyes blazing, he nearly hissed his words, "How she can't even gracefully accept something to better the kingdom she lives in. I pity you." he spat, almost shaking with anger by the time he was done.

Thor had been shaking with rage the moment Sif's words left her mouth, but Loki stood before he had even a moment to think. He sat, staring and watching with his mouth agape as Loki told Sif off for her actions. There was a surge of pride that swelled in his chest as Loki showed his talents, words, that silver tongue of his. When he finished, Thor did stand, and stood beside Loki, putting a reassuring hand on Loki's shoulder. "I suggest you leave", he said to Sif, his voice indifferent and hard. "Do not return unless you are able to show the proper respect to Loki, to your future queen, or might I remind you what the penalty is for disrespecting your rulers?"

Sif turned bright red, her jaw clenched tight. She turned and left without another word. The table was quiet for a moment, the tension slowly bleeding out. It was Volstagg who broke the silence when he accidently knocked over his cup of juice trying to quietly reach for another piece of bread. They all laughed as he tried to dab the drink out of his beard and the mood was light once more.

Letting out a long breath, Thor watched her go and swallowed, lamenting the loss of a warrior, but glad the tension was gone. He stood in front of Loki with his hands on both of Loki's shoulder. "That was...impressive", he hazarded softly. "I should hope that is the end of any confrontations we should have with her."

Loki's gaze was still on Sif, his eyes blazing. "It's over for now," he answered, his tone still slightly icy. What a poor excuse for a woman. He shook his head slightly, and looked up at Thor, a small smile on his face. "So what were your

Truly hoping that Loki was wrong about his 'for now', Thor bent right then and pressed a comforting kiss to Loki's forehead. "I've no plans in particular", he said with a small smile. "Perhaps..." His smile widened a little bit, his eyes brightening. "Would you like to see the library?"

Loki's smile grew impossibly wide, "I would love that." He had forgotten about the library. He wondered what sorts of books the Asgardians kept. Perhaps he would be able to expand upon his magic. He grew even more excited. "Could we go now?" he asked Thor, nearly tugging on his arm like a young child.

Laughing softly, Thor nodded. "Of course", he said happily, bidding the warriors farewell and taking Loki's hand to lead him out of the hall and into the corridor. The library was a short walk from there, and Thor could barely wait to see how excited Loki would be once he saw it. Their library was a huge room; sturdy, intricately carved bookshelves lining every wall and lined up in the middle, ladders to reach the higher shelves. The old librarian could tell you where any book you wanted was, from spell books to novels to ancient folklore. By the hand, Thor led Loki inside and waited for his reaction.

Loki sucked in a breath, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. It was huge. Books lined the walls, reaching to the ceiling. One man could not possibly read them all. "Oh Thor," he breathed, "It's amazing." He could not contain his excitement. There was no one else in the room save for the librarian, and Loki couldn't help but take a running leap onto one of the rolling ladders and ride it until it coasted to a stop. "Look at them all!"

Thor laughed his booming laugh and got a glare from the librarian, so he quieted immediately with a sheepish smile. "I'm glad you like it", he said happily. "I'm sure there are enough spell books in here along to keep you entertained and learning for quite some time." He looked to the librarian for confirmation and the old woman nodded, watching both Loki and Thor with a keen eye for trouble.

Loki chuckled at the librarian's face. He kicked off of a nearby shelf and slid himself back to where Thor was standing. "Tell me which is your favorite," he requested. Though Thor had said that he did not often use the library, he must have a favorite book.

He had to think for a long moment. In fact, Thor had not visited the library in some time, since he was a boy. Before he could answer, perhaps thinking of a book on the legends of their forefathers, the librarian piped in with her wizened, shaky voice. "The prince always had one favorite that he returned to." She wobbled on old, but strong legs to a low shelf nearby and pulled out a dusty children's book, handing it to Loki. "May you read it to your own children one day", she said quietly, returning to her desk without another word, to leave Thor smiling fondly down at the book. "I did like this one", he admitted softly.

Loki looked down at the old book in his hands. It was a collection of tales about a make-believe hero. He smiled, jumping down from the ladder and grabbing Thor's hand. "Let us go read it together."

Smiling, Thor allowed Loki to lead him to a soft couch near a window in the library. As they opened the book, the dust creating a cloud that Thor had to brush away, Thor was taken by memories. Loki read the words aloud, just like Frigga used to, and Thor found himself preoccupied with the thought of what Loki would be like with children.

Firmly snuggled into the couch with Thor, Loki read the stories aloud and found himself being sucked into the plot. He began creating different voices for the characters; unaware that Thor's mind was in another place.

It was comforting, to have those stories read aloud once more. Thor was distracted, though, as he imagined a small blonde girl curled up with them, or a tiny raven-haired boy. His lips quirked up in a small smile as he got lost in his imagination, eventually pressing a soft kiss to Loki's temple out of nowhere.

Loki turned to smile at Thor as he felt lips against his head. "Are you paying attention?" he teased, poking Thor in the stomach.

Thor smiled, ignoring the question to press a soft kiss to Loki's lips. "I love you", he murmured warmly, still kind of lost in his own little world.

Loki looked at Thor's whimsical smile, and smiled as well. "I love you too," he said, giving Thor a firm kiss.

Sighing happily into the kiss, Thor put his arm around Loki's shoulders to keep him close. When they parted, he rested his head on Loki's shoulders so he would continue reading, still thinking about children, despite the fact that they hadn't even married yet.

Resting his head against Thor's for a moment, Loki smiled. He would have to ask later what he had been daydreaming about. He read the rest of the story, and then another and another, just reading and reading as they snuggled together. The librarian brought them all sorts of books and Loki read until his voice grew hoarse and he started to cough.

Thor stopped Loki then, and set the books aside. It was only early afternoon by then, so they still had time to do something else /after/ Loki had some time to rest his voice. "Shall we go get some wine?" he suggested, taking Loki's hand.

"I would love to," Loki answered with a smile, intertwining his fingers with Thor's. He felt slightly guilty about leaving so many books out of place but the librarian was already swooping down on the pile like a vulture. He walked into the hallway with Thor, "I'm sorry for using up our time," he said sheepishly, "I just get so caught up in the stories."

"I could listen to your voice all day", he murmured back, giving Loki a big kiss on his cheek as he led him back towards the dining hall. "I trust there are many times I will have to drag you out of there to get your attention."

Loki laughed loudly, "That will definitely prove to be true." He could still smell the old pages and worn leather binding. He sighed happily. "I cannot think of a better way to spend the rest of my days."

Thor sighed and smiled softly at the thought. "Nor I", he murmured. "To be sure." Squeezing Loki's hand again, Thor led him into the dining hall and asked a servant for two cups of wine to be brought to them, sitting at the now rather empty table beside Loki.

They sat together and talked for hours, long after the sky had gone dark and the servants had come in to light the torches that lined the walls. They spoke of everything from traditions of their cultures to embarrassing childhood memories. Loki was having trouble finishing his story, laughing too hard at the memory, "And then guard," Loki paused again to laugh, "he-he ran screaming like a small girl," Loki had to stop again, "all because of the spider shadow I made on the wall."

Laughing along with Loki, his voice echoing off the walls, Thor drank down the last of his wine and smiled. "We will have to try that here sometime", he suggested, watching and loving the sight of Loki laughing. He was slowly falling even more in love with Loki as they sat there, not even able to believe his good luck.

"We shall," Loki, agreed, "I must prove that Asgardian warriors are not as fearless as they seem." He gave Thor a teasing grin.

Smiling tiredly, Thor let out a yawn that he had been fighting to suppress. He had not wanted Loki to see that he was tired. He wished to stay and talk with him for the rest of the night. Loki chuckled at Thor's vain attempt to hide his fatigue. "Sleep if you are tired," he chided. Loki himself did not feel tired at all. His eyes were bright, and his limbs jittery. He just couldn't get his mind off the library. He had only discovered it today and could not wait to go back.

"Shall we retire?" Thor asked, standing and offering Loki his hand. Loki accepted his hand and stood but shook his head.

"I wish to spend more time in the library," Loki responded, "But I shall retire soon. You go on ahead." Thor was unsure if this was a good idea. However, Loki was not making it an option. He turned Thor around and pushed against his shoulders until he was out the door closest to his chambers. Loki reentered the dining hall and made his way toward the door they had first come in. He traveled through the hallways at a brisk pace, eager to get back and explore. Suddenly, Loki felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He slowed down and finally came to a stop. He cocked his head to one side, listening to the quiet around him. Something came flying at him from the tapestry on his right. They tumbled and Loki ended up flat on his back, his wrists pinned to the floor, his attacker straddling him. Sif looked down on him with a wicked smile.

"We'll see who deserves pity, you little whore," she hissed. Raising the blunt end of her sword, she brought it down on Loki's head and knocked him unconscious.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Okay guys that was it! Sorry for the cliffhanger. Now, the very last paragraph I did on my own because I do have actual plans for this story. It's not going to be all fluff and smut (though fluff and smut are great). I have a vague idea for a plot in my head and Sif plays a big part in it. Now let me make this clear, I don't hate Sif. In fact, I rather like Sif. However, for the purpose of this story, she's a jealous bitch. I had thought of the idea while collaborating because in Norse mythology, Sif is Thor's wife and I always figured that it would be a good thing to have in the arsenal. Because Sif isn't just a jealous bitch. She's an intelligent jealous bitch with a plan. So yeah, I'll try to update again because I've decided that this story shall be continued. Thanks for reading! ***END AUTHOR'S NOTE***


	3. Chapter 3

*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THOR, MARVEL COMICS, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS.*

***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Okay guys so here's the next chapter! I was honestly surprised by the response that the story got but I was really happy and nervous. Mostly nervous. Because as much as everyone loved it, it wasn't all mine. It was collaboration between me and someone else. This chapter I had to do completely on my own and it was actually a lot harder than I expected. Like A LOT harder. I knew where I wanted to go with the story, but I wasn't really sure how to get there. Not only that, but since the shortest chapter I posted so far was 5,000 words, I wanted to keep with that trend but it was really hard and I only made it to like 3,000-something because I felt like if I kept going it would be too much useless filler and that the ending of this chapter had to end where it ended because of perfection. So I feel really bad because I feel like this update took too long (waaaaaay too long. If I had been a reader waiting for this update, I would've stabbed me in the face for taking so long) but hey, I think we're going in a good direction. I hope you like it, I hope I met your expectations on my own, and please don't hate me for the ending. Because if I had been reading this, I would hate me. Enjoy! ***END AUTHOR'S NOTE***

When Loki came to, he was unsurprisingly bound. The heavy metal chains were tight around his wrists and chaffed against his skin. His ankles were bound in coarse rope that burned when he moved. He blinked a few times and the very small, dark room came into focus. Loki could barely even stretch out completely and he doubted he could stand without slouching. A sudden jolt of movement sent him flying into the wall. Movement? Loki stilled and he finally noticed. His small room was bouncing slightly. His small room wasn't a room at all. Sitting up quickly, Loki looked around. The walls were made of a thick wood and there were evenly spaced holes along the sides letting in a small amount of what seemed like the early light of dawn. Another large bump knocked Loki to the other side. Shaking his head, it suddenly occurred to him where he may be. He got on his knees and was just able to peek out of one of the holes. At the same moment, a horse let out a whinny. A box. Loki was in a box on a cart. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

Sif waltzed into the dining hall, her mood greatly improved. As hard as she tried, she could not shake the smirk that had found its way onto her face. Loki had been sufficiently taken care of. Considering his performance in the ring, he had been surprisingly easy to overtake. Sif was a little disappointed. She filled her plate gleefully and nearly skipped over to the warriors. "You seem to be in better spirits," Fandral commented lightly, "Not going to rip Loki's head off then?" Sif laughed heartily, "Never! The idea of him just took a lot of getting used to, that's all. I wish to start anew." Hogun eyed her warily from his seat next to Fandral. Sif had never been one to forgive and forget. Loki had insulted her publicly. That is not something she would usually take lightly. Catching Hogun staring, Sif sent him a reassuring smile. He narrowed his eyes slightly before returning to his breakfast. Volstagg, who had finally swallowed his enormous mouthful of food, patted Sif hard on the back, "Good to hear! Perhaps we could all go on a ride today when the two wake up?" Sif chuckled darkly, "Sounds splendid."

"Ouch!" Loki complained loudly, as he bumped his head for the thousandth time. "I demand you let me out!" He had been shouting ever since he realized where he was, but no one had yet come to his rescue. He could not even come to his own. His magic was failing him for no visible reason. The cart simply trudged forward, seemingly unaware of its cargo. They had not been in the city for a while. When Loki had checked, he could see only a dark silhouette in the distance. When looking out of the left side of his prison, he could see only trees that lined a wide dirt road. On his right, another box was pressed up against him, as was another in front of him. Loki sighed loudly, lying down once more. He tried to remember what had happened, but could remember nothing from the previous night. He knew that he had been attacked. He could feel the dried blood on his face. What exactly had happened, though, he could not recall. He was getting wisps of memories and figured it would come back to him sooner or later. Arching his back, he tried again to reach the ropes around his ankles with his hands behind his back. Loki could just barely feel the edges with his fingers but could stretch no further. "Oh Thor," Loki whispered, "Please help me."

"Ah-ah-ah-CHOO!" Thor let out a mighty sneeze, which woke him up instantly. He brought his hands up and pushed his offending hair away from his nose and out of his face. He stretched out his arms and brushed one of his hands against the space beside him. It was cold. He leaned up and looked at the empty space in his bed. It looked as if no one had slept there. The pillow was unused and the sheets were not rumpled. Did Loki ever come to bed last night? Thor was perplexed. Loki had promised to retire after spending a little more time in the library. Perhaps he fell asleep there? Thor decided he would check on his way to the dining hall. Pulling on a dark blue tunic and dark leggings, he tried to shake the feeling that something may be wrong.

Loki sat, leaning against the most stable corner of the box examining the rope that bound his hands. He was convinced that there was some magical property to it. It was one of the only things that could be blocking his magic. It was either the ropes or the box itself. He had tried countless times with every spell that he could think of. He could not even reverse his form, something he was now lamenting, as the air grew colder. Loki rose to his knees again to peek through one of the holes. The trees and dirt road have disappeared. All he could see was the ocean and the barest sliver of ground beneath him. It shimmered in the noonday light. "The Bifrost," Loki breathed.

Thor was on his second trek through the library. He had not seen Loki anywhere but perhaps he had missed him. The old librarian suddenly appeared next to him. "Is there something you require?" Thor started slightly, his nerves getting the best of him. "Have you seen Loki?" The librarian looked confused, "I have not seen him since he left with you the previous night, my lord." Thor's eyes widened. They had parted when Thor retired from the dining hall. He took off from the library in a run. He crashed into the dining hall. "Father!" Everyone's heads immediately snapped up and watched as Thor ran to the head table, panting and eyes full of fear. "It's Loki. I cannot find him anywhere." Odin rose from his chair and placed a heavy hand on Thor's shoulder. "Calm yourself, my son. We shall find him." He signaled to the closest guards and instructed them to gather every free hand to search the castle. By now, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif had all appeared behind Thor in support. Sif gave him a smile, "Do not fret, Thor. All will be well." Thor gave her a small smile in return. Hogun watched the exchange with wary eyes. It was only a small feeling, but something was off with Sif.

"Hey! Don't you handle your cargo gently?" Loki shouted from his wooden prison. Two large men, one very fat and one very tall, had been waiting at the end of the Bifrost and were lifting him out of the cart. He felt himself being put down and heard wood splintering. Loki looked up to see the top being ripped off of his box. He stood up almost as soon as he was able. "Finally! It's about time someone got me out of this godforsaken b-" he was abruptly cut off by a muzzle being forced in his mouth. His eyes grew wide with outrage but he could no longer voice his complaints. The tall man grabbed him by his forearms and lifted him roughly out of his container. "Disgusting Jotun," he spat as he tossed Loki to the ground of the Bifrost. He hit his head hard and felt the cut on his forehead reopen as the blood began to drip in his eyes. He immediately pushed himself up onto his knees and stood up. The men stopped unloading the cart and turned to him. Loki looked them up and down, quickly calculating their likely strength, speed, and ability. He looked to his sides and saw only a small area of the rainbow bridge before it gave way to rolling waves. He would have to be careful, especially since he was without magic. The fat man rushed toward him and Loki jumped into the air, lifting his knees to his stomach and bringing his bound hands under his feet to the front. When he touched down again, Loki crouched and rolled forward, right between the fat man's legs, as he grabbed a loose end of rope around his ankles and tugged it free, releasing his feet. Springing up immediately, he accidently bashed his head into the tall man's face that had been reaching down to grab him. The tall man's hands flew to his face to cradle his nose, "Dammit, Brynmor! Wake up!" Loki turned and saw the Brynmor coming at him again and Loki met him head on, bashing into his stomach. He doubled over wheezing, "Grab him, Deodar!" Loki stopped to steady himself, slightly dizzy. When he turned around, he was met with the Deodar's fist. Loki went stumbling backwards, teetering on the edge of the Bifrost for a moment before falling forward onto his knee.

Thor paced the dining hall, his parents' eyes watching him nervously. "Why hasn't anyone found him yet?" Thor asked for the thousandth time, no longer expecting an answer. Odin and Frigga knew better than to respond, knowing that it would only worry Thor further to hear vague reassurances. Truthfully, they didn't know how Loki had not been located and were also growing steadily more worried. Though Odin worried for Loki's wellbeing, he also could not help but worry about the truce with Jotunheim. It would crash amazingly quickly once they had heard that their crown prince had been lost. The peace of their kingdom was hanging in the balance.

Before he could even stand, Loki felt a foot come down in the middle of his back. He struggled to breathe with his mouth muzzled. "Dirty Jotun," Brynmor sneered, "Thought you'd escape?" Loki bucked underneath his foot, hoping to knock him off. They laughed at him. "Did you really think Lady Sif was the only one who had a problem with you?" Loki's eyes widened. It was Sif? He knew that the female warrior despised him, but he never thought she would go so far. "Heimdall was even sent on a mission this morning. Do you know how long it took to convince him to even leave the Bifrost?" Brynmor slowly pushed Loki towards the edge of the Bifrost. Loki dug his nails into the slippery ground beneath him, his legs hanging off the side. "You know, Lady Sif had wanted us to send you as far away as possible," he said, looking back towards his companion, "But that means you may be able to find your way back. Maybe I should just let you fall." He ended his statement by pushing Loki off so that the only thing preventing him from falling was his own strength, his fingers gripping the edge of the Bifrost. His hands still bound by chains, he could feel himself slipping. Loki shut his eyes tight. He prayed for anyone to come and save him.

"Send scouts out into the city. If he's not in the palace he must be somewhere in Asgard," Thor commanded the guards that had come back to report to him. Thor was steadily getting more frazzled. His friends had returned and now sat with him as he paced the dining hall. "Calm down, Thor," Sif said as she stood up and caught him by the arm, "They'll find him in no time." Hogun watched her with narrowed eyes. She was being far too caring. Not to say that Sif wasn't a caring individual, but when it came to Loki she had shown where she stood. "Why not ask Heimdall?" he asked. Sif's upper lip twitched minutely. "I had heard that he was away," she responded airily. Odin's head snapped up. "Away? Where would he go? I entrust him with the safety of our realm, and now I hear that he has abandoned his post?" Odin was infuriated. "Ready Sleipnir!" he boomed, "I'm going to the Bifrost." Sif's face grew panicked, "No!" She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. No one disagreed with the Allfather. Odin's fiery gaze turned to her, "No?" Sif stuttered for a moment, "What I meant, your highness, is finding Loki not of more importance?" Odin stood and grabbed his scepter, "If Heimdall were to be found we would have his location in an instant. As the Midguardians say, we are killing two birds with one stone." He walked briskly out of the dining hall, cape billowing behind him. Thor stood still for a moment before turning to follow his father.

The men laughed as Loki tried to haul himself back up onto the safety of solid ground. He managed to bring himself onto his elbows. Deodar leaned down and Loki could see every disgusting feature of his face. His rancid breath made Loki cringe. "Looks like our little princess doesn't want to take the tumble," he called back to Brynmor. Deodar grabbed Loki by his tunic in the middle of his back and lifted him up before whipping him over his head and slamming him down into the middle of the Bifrost. Loki lay there for a moment wheezing through his nose, the breath knocked out of him, struggling to even move his arms. Deodar grabbed him by the face and looked at him for a moment, "I suppose it's understandable how Prince Thor became so quickly distracted by you," he mused. Loki glared at him, pure venom in his eyes. In a second, he brought his hands up and slapped Deodar's arms away. He reached forward a wrapped the chains between his hands around his neck. He saw Brynmor freeze and reveled in the feeling of power. Deodar wheezed in front of him, his face going purple, his hands uselessly scrabbling at his neck. Loki thought is a pity that he couldn't speak. Perhaps he would be groveling if he could. Loki tightened the chains minutely and watched Deodar's eyes bulge.

Sif watched Thor follow Odin, panic in her heart. She froze for a moment, calculating her options before she went into action. "Thor! Thor wait!" she called, hand waving as she jogged to catch up to him. He slowed down and eventually came to a stop to wait for her. "What is it, Sif?" he asked, impatient. He wanted to find Loki and see for himself that everything was fine. "Have you checked Loki's chambers by any chance?" Sif inquired, placing a look of concentration on her face. Inside she was frazzled. While she could distract Thor, she had no way to stop the Allfather and could only hope that with all servants searching for Loki, it would take him longer than average to saddle his eight-legged horse. "Of course! You think I would not check his own sleeping place?" Thor boomed, offended at what he felt was an insult upon his intelligence. Sif placed a hand on his arm to placate him. "I mean not to offend, I simply mean that he may have left clues to his whereabouts," Sif said soothingly, subtly stroking Thor's arm. He looked pensive for a moment, as he had not considered this. Shaking his head, he made to keep walking, "It matters not. Conversing with Heimdall will tell us straightforward the answer we seek, rather than deciphering clues that may or may not exist." Sif outwardly panicked as Thor turned his back and walked away from her. Running out of options, she looked around for a moment before clutching her stomach in mock pain, letting out what she hoped was a convincing scream.

Loki tightened the chains once more, Deodar's struggling quickly dwindling, his eyes glazing over. A shape moved to his left and Loki turned to see the handle edge of the horse's whip coming straight at him. He met it face first and was knocked onto his side. His grip on Deodar loosened and the man frantically freed himself from the chains. Brynmor waddled over to his friend, helping him stand once more. "HOW DARE YOU!" he bellowed. Loki shook his head, trying to clear out the dizziness when he felt a large foot connect with his stomach. His eyes watered and he tried as hard as he could to take in air through his nose, but he just couldn't get enough and was beginning to feel lightheaded.

"THOR!" Sif yelled out, her hand halfway stretched out towards him. He turned, confusion on his face. Sif's eyes darted around as she struggled to think of something to say. Out of options, Sif jogged to where Thor stood, "I will accompany you," she said, a compassionate smile on her face. Thor thanked her with a quick nod and resumed his pace. "What do you think could have possibly drawn Heimdall away from his post? He is quite loyal to the king," he mused allowed as they walked briskly to the stables. Sif's mind flashed to the guards she'd paid off to summon Heimdall to the palace. She had timed it perfectly. Heimdall would have been entering the main city just as the cart bearing Loki would have reached the edge of the Bifrost. Many underestimated the time it took to travel through Asgard devoid of horse. Turning to Thor, she simply shrugs, "Perhaps something important was seen in another realm?" Thor shook his head, "He would have informed my father. Something is not right." He broke into a job as they neared the stables, shouting at the young stable hands to quickly saddle a horse for himself and Lady Sif. The Allfather stood near, Sleipnir already in the process of being saddled. Due to his extra legs, it took slightly longer to ensure that everything was in place. The three mounted their horses and took off for the Bifrost. Odin pulled ahead quickly while Thor remained behind with Sif on their standard horses. Both had a look of extreme worry, though Sif's was not so innocent.

Loki's scream was muffled as he felt his ribs crack under Brynmor's immense weight. His eyes watered, he could barely breathe. "YOU THINK THAT JOTUN FILTH LIKE YOU HAS ANY PURPOSE IN ASGARD?" Brynmor roared, his face purple with rage. Deodar sauntered over, his throat already bruising but smirking nonetheless. "Come now, Brynmor," he said, his voice hoarse, "We mustn't break large things like ribs." Brynmor lifted his foot slowly, confused, as Deodar crouched down near Loki's face. Loki squirmed away, ignoring the immense pain in his torso. Deodar let him move and simply stood up to follow him, "You have to start small and work your way up. I'd start with his fingers." Deodar kicked Loki lightly, just a nudge really. Loki's eyes widened as he felt his legs go over the edge of the Bifrost. Another nudge had him holding on, only his arms still in contact with the slippery surface. Deodar stepped forward, and pushed Loki's hands to the edge slowly with his foot until only the tight grip of his fingers was keeping him from falling. With another step, Deodar placed his foot on the fingers of Loki's left hand and twisted. Loki let out another muffled scream, his fingers broken, his arm now hanging uselessly beside him. His right hand began to slip.

Odin waited for Sif and Thor at the edge of the Bifrost out of courtesy and continued on at their pace. The rainbow bridge shimmered beneath them and soon, a shape could be seen in front of the golden dome. Sif's heart leapt into her throat. They should have been gone by now. Loki should have been trapped in some distant realm where he would bother her no more. "What do you suppose that is?" Thor called out above the clatter of hooves. Sif swallowed around the lump in her throat, "No idea," she called back.

Loki felt the Bifrost vibrating slightly underneath his slipping fingers. He turned his head at the same time as Brynmor and Deodar to see three riders approaching. They drew closer and Loki could make out silver armor and golden hair. Thor. Thor had come for him. Loki's gripped slipped minutely more and he prayed that they would reach him in time. His captors stood back immediately, as if standing away from Loki would protect them. The three horses skidded to a stop. The Allfather, Thor and Sif all turned to look at him. He was saved. His savior was here, as was his assassinator. But it was too late. The last of his strength left his fingers. "No, Loki!" The Allfather said, halfway off his mount. "LOKI NO!" Thor screamed as he stood there struggling, his foot stuck in the stirrup in his haste to get off his horse. Loki's eyes locked with his and he tried to convey how sorry he was. How sorry he was that he could not hold on for even a few more seconds. 'I love you,' Loki thought as he fell. Thor watched in horror as Loki plummeted to the water below.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Fear not! This is not the end! This is merely the beginning *evil cackle*. SO because I'm a horrible person, I really wanted to end this chapter with Thor and Loki staring into each other's eyes as he falls from the Bifrost. Besides, if Thor had gotten there in time, then the story would be over. Happy endings, kittens, rainbows, the whole shebang. But I didn't want that. As long as it takes me to update (I'M SO SORRY) I really wanted this story to go further and to turn into something more. By the way, after this, I sort of have very little plot ideas so your ideas are welcome. I could always use some inspiration. Thank you for reading and keep a look out for the next chapter! ***END AUTHOR'S NOTE***


End file.
